


Fairy Wishes

by Lire_Casander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander





	Fairy Wishes

Harry wanted to spend their first Christmas as a family away from London's hubbub, so Draco had rented a house in the mountains, surrounded by white snow and tall trees. Following the indications Hermione had given him, Draco guided Harry towards the chalet on Christmas Eve. The brunet's movements were conditioned to his growing abdomen, bulky in his sixth month of pregnancy, so they were slowly climbing the steps leading to the front door.

"Close your eyes," Draco said, helping Harry. "I have a surprise for you."

"For me?" Harry smiled warmly. "How exciting!" He closed his eyes obediently and waited, listening closely as Draco opened the door with a whispered spell and led him inside the beautiful house. They walked around for a bit, until Harry recognised the warmth emanating from a fireplace and the cracks of the flames. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes, you can."

Harry opened his eyes to the most exuberant Christmas tree he had ever seen placed in the middle of the room, lights and balls hanging from the branches and what seemed a fairy flying around the tree. "Draco, is that--- is that--- a fairy?"

Draco only smiled softly and caressed Harry's belly. "Make a wish, Harry, for fairies always listen to our wishes."

Harry laced his fingers with Draco's over his skin and wished for happiness and a future of hopes. The fairy looked at them both, listening to their thoughts, and nodded curtly. With a wave of her own wand, the fairy bathed them with glittery powder before vanishing. Harry looked at Draco; Draco looked at Harry, and both sighed.

"His name will be Josh," Harry announced.

"It sounds wonderful," Draco agreed before helping Harry to sit down on the couch before the fireplace and falling besides his husband. He circled Harry's shoulders with his arm and let the brunet rest his head on his shoulder, both staring starry-eyed at the flames.


End file.
